


By Fate's Design

by pastelinings



Series: Of War and Sky [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Demigod AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based on the percy jackson series by rick riordan, i just dont know how slow, slow burn I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung are destined to meet, for reasons which they do not know of just yet.a backstory containing a series of events which lead to the happenings in "Don't worry about a thing, I've got you".





	By Fate's Design

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! so as mentioned previously, i had a feeling i'd be expanding more on this story after i wrote my first demigod au soonhoon fic *sniffs* this took me a few days to write due to me feeling tired and sluggish lately (idk why) but then even while i was taking breaks, the idea for this first chapter just wouldn't stop whirring in my brain so here it is!
> 
> also for those of you who haven't read "Don't worry about a thing, I've got you", here are Soonyoung and Jihoon's character profiles/starter backgrounds for additional info:
> 
> Soonyoung's: [here](https://twitter.com/faerieuji/status/1029000275854389254)  
> Jihoon's: [here](https://twitter.com/faerieuji/status/1029000331978403841)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!!! thank you so much for your love and support <3

 

 

Being Head Counselor meant a number of things to Soonyoung, mostly good things.

First, it meant responsibility, which he felt was something he needed more of since he was fully aware of his carelessness; which also meant that his head would be served on a silver platter if he messed up anything concerning his duties. Second, it meant that he was able to get to know all of his fellow demigods in Camp Half-Blood and hopefully make more friends (as if the sociable boy didn’t have a lot already to begin with).  Lastly, being head counselor meant that Soonyoung was able to direct his mind towards other things instead of the nightmares that he was starting to have more frequently.

Soonyoung shakes his head and pats his face with his hands, trying to get himself to focus on the day ahead.

 

“Good morning Adrian! Lucy!” He smiles a cheeky grin, waving towards the two children of Demeter who were currently tending to the little garden that they had created around their cabin (Demeter’s cabin was always decorated with nature’s beauty, it was a sight to behold). The demigods wave back, returning Soonyoung’s bright smile before caring to their colorful petunias and daffodils.

As usual, camp is lively and exciting. You can never run out of things to do at Camp-Half blood.

Whether it be working on one’s archery and sword-fighting skills at the training grounds, creating art pieces at the crafts center or eating scrumptious meals at the dining hall, there was always hustle and bustle in the area.

Soonyoung continues walking around camp, greeting other teens and kids while helping out in the best ways that he can. He knows that he doesn’t have to do more than what he’s assigned to in his cabin, but he enjoys going the extra mile by checking up on the campers and lending a hand in whatever task they were doing. Soonyoung didn’t do it for the attention or recognition, no. He was just that kind of person who would do things out of the goodness of his heart, which everyone could tell by the sincerity of his actions.

In fact, Soonyoung was so familiar with everything going on at camp that he was the one reporting headcounts and attendance to Mr. D (which the camp director pretends not to care about), and assisting Chiron (Activities Director) with activity preparations and updates.

Basically, there was not a single soul on Camp Half-Blood who did not know of Kwon Soonyoung.

Regardless of all this however, not everything about camp was perfect and Soonyoung knew that (it didn’t mean he loved it any less though). Because together with being widely-known as the camp’s “go-to boy”, Soonyoung was usually the subject of gossip which would brush on the usual topics like his dating life to more controversial ones, particularly his bloodline.

Soonyoung was aware of the confused glances people gave him when he entered the Ares cabin for the first time. He was also aware of the rumors circulating about whether or not he was rightfully claimed, hushed whispers going on and on about how the gods had exchanged him at birth to spite Ares when he was actually Apollo’s son.

In all honesty, Soonyoung does wish for the rumors about his birth to be true, oh how he wishes it so. By the gods, Soonyoung would fight tooth and nail to change his lineage (though he preferred not fighting at all); he’d do anything and everything if it meant not being connected or even related to his father.

“Hello??? Earth to Soonyoung?? Has your brain gone flying off to the clouds again or what?” Seokmin asks while poking Soonyoung on the shoulder.

_Oh, right._

The boy was currently assisting Seokmin and Seungkwan (two of his closest friends at camp and Sons of Apollo) with some compositions that they apparently wanted to perform during the Camp Fellowship, a new camp tradition that allowed everyone to gather and be acquainted with one another at the beginning of the summer.

“O-oh yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Just got lost in thought.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

“Anyway!” Soonyoung continues by clearing his throat, “What kind of song are you two hooligans working on?” he asks while raising a brow inquisitively, tone amused but equally curious.

Seungkwan raises his brows in retaliation, high and very much in disbelief while waving his forefinger in front of Soonyoung’s face. “You talk as if you aren’t part of our gang of goons! We’re a trio of idiots, lest you forget! And the best ones at that!” A statement which sends both Seokmin and Soonyoung reeling in howls of laughter, the two boys clutching at their stomachs.

“You heard him, just because you’re head counselor doesn’t make you any less of a fool than us!” Seokmin adds while nudging Soonyoung’s side with his elbow, their eyes transforming into happy crescents from smiling.

The three boys are outside now, sitting along a large wooden table with parchment paper scattered all over its surface, the sheets full of notes and messy scribbles at what appear to be lyrics. Soonyoung wipes away the sweat and soot from his forehead with the back of his wrist (he had previously been hanging around the forgery with Seungcheol and the rest of the Hephaestus kids before coming over to Seokmin and Seungkwan), the summer heat unyielding even with the shade provided by the tall trees surrounding them.

Seungkwan is about to belt out a high note but is rudely interrupted by an uproar somewhere near their location (Seungkwan is clearly annoyed by this). Soonyoung shrugs it off thinking that the members were playing some game when more teenagers come running towards the source of the commotion, passing by them quickly in a rush and interrupting Seungkwan’s second attempt at showing off his vocal prowess.

“Hey! Powerpuff girls! Aren’t you coming along?” Jeonghan, Son of Aphrodite and fellow head counselor exclaims, motioning for the three boys to join him.

“Something’s happening up front and we’re checking what the fuss is all about!”

The three look at each other dumbly, clearly indecisive about what to do.

“Oh, c’mon—“ Jeonghan groans in impatience, huffing and dragging the boys along with him by the wrist, his silky auburn hair blowing elegantly in the wind like some shampoo commercial once they all decide to take off into a run.

 

 

The boys arrive to a rather large crowd assembled in a circle (they seem to be surrounding something? someone?), the horde gathered right after the barrier which served as entrance to the camp. Seungkwan has rolled up his sleeves and is about to bulldoze his way into the group when the people separate for them like the Red Sea, taking him, Seokmin and Soonyoung by surprise.

Ofcourse, it was all Jeonghan’s doing, the male having said a sweet “Excuse me” to the people blocking their way, without forgetting to bat his eyes for effect. The thing with Jeonghan was that he didn’t even need to charm speak to get people to do his bidding, Jeonghan was just a natural-charmer; and an intelligent one at that. He knew how to use his skills (and beauty) in a fashion that would be beneficial to both him and other people.

Jeonghan smiles, his pink perfect lips curving upwards as he gestures towards his friends, telling them to follow his lead to the front (or rather, to the center of the pack).

“The three of you owe me all your dessert for the rest of the week since I helped you.” Jeonghan whispers to Seungkwan, smiling _much_ _too sweetly_ for the younger boy’s liking.

“We didn’t even ask for your help! We weren’t even sure if we wanted to joi—“

“What’s done is done!” Jeonghan hums, clapping his hands in delight before prancing off to Seungcheol nearby, but not before telling his companions to hurry.

“You’re slower than snails-“

“ _You’re_ just excited to see Seungcheol.” Soonyoung cuts off with a smirk.

Jeonghan tries to play it cool but his eyes are twinkling with mirth as he presses a finger to his lips to shush Soonyoung.

Seungcheol is almost at the front of the crowd, sending a smile towards his friends the instant they make their presence known to him.

“Anything exciting happen yet, Cheol?” Jeonghan asks and looks towards the male whose brows are furrowed.

“Well, it hasn’t really been long so barely anything has happened. Chiron is here to introduce the new camp member, except…”

“Except…?” Seungkwan prods further while Jeonghan and Seokmin both get on their tiptoes, the two boys trying to look over the heads of a few more people in front of them. Soonyoung has calmly settled himself by Seungcheol’s side, equally curious as to who had shown up in order to spur such a reaction from the campers.

“Except that it looks like he’s not just any camper. I’ve been hearing chatter that the demigod up front is the son of one of the Big Three.” Seungcheol finishes.

Seungkwan’s eyes grow comically wide in shock, while Seokmin’s mouth has gone slightly open. Jeonghan and Soonyoung on the other hand remain quiet, the expression on their faces unreadable.

“Another kid from one of the Big Three huh? Interesting.” Jeonghan comments, his statement barely audible due to the noise caused by the rest of the demigods.

“We haven’t had a camp member from the Big Three in a while, at least not since Percy Jackson, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque and Thalia and Jason Grace.” Soonyoung adds, his chocolate brown eyes serious as he tilts his head, trying to see if he can catch a glance at the newcomer.

“Anyone know who his dad is yet?” Jeonghan inquires. Seungcheol is about to answer “no” when the crowd abruptly stops buzzing.

Chiron raises his hand, attempting to gain the attention of those present.  “Alright everyone!” Chiron announces. “Thank you for going out of your way to welcome our new friend, but please! Move back and let the boy breathe!”

Everyone quickly does as they are told, backing up in order to give more space to Chiron and his companion. It takes a few pushing and shoving but the group manages to make the atmosphere less crowded than before.

The adjustment in space and formation allows Soonyoung to clearly see that the boy standing next to Chiron is no more than 5”5 in height. One could feel that there was something captivating about the aura that the demigod was radiating, but Soonyoung could feel that underneath all that was an aura that even he could not quite place or distinguish…yet.

The boy is dressed in an all-white ensemble consisting of a long sleeved-polo, jeans and slippers. It seems that even his skin matches his attire, the boy’s flesh milky and smooth, almost ivory in color akin to marble. His hair is a very light blonde; platinum-like in color which made it seem white or silver at first glance (is everything about this boy fair?). What catches Soonyoung’s attention though are not those qualities, nor the demigod’s rosy lips but his eyes.

The boy’s eyes swiftly dart to Soonyoung to catch his gaze, as if he had felt someone staring at him. His expression shows no hint of emotion, but his eyes speak wonders; electric blue piercing into Soonyoung’s brown ones. The boy’s stare is icy and impersonal but Soonyoung feels no fear or intimidation, the Son of Ares giving back a cold, hard stare.

Have no mistake; Soonyoung is a very cheerful individual. However, the moment he senses any form of potential threat or challenge against him and his friends, Soonyoung’s character would shift. Even the slightest change in his aura could be felt by those around him, as proven by how Seokmin and Seungkwan glance at Soonyoung with concern. Soonyoung holds the gaze he has with the smaller boy, refusing to back down. It was as if those blue eyes were scanning him, trying to read and figure him out; determined to get inside his head.

Apparently, the boy’s aura which Soonyoung could not understand the first time around was one which exuded power, regality and authority; Soonyoung realizes why this is so because of what Chiron says in his announcement, breaking the silence among the group.

“Now that we have all calmed down, I can now properly introduce the newest addition to Camp-Half Blood. Everyone, please welcome Lee Jihoon, Son of Zeus.”

 

 

Chiron can only sigh at the crowd’s immediate reaction before him. He knew that the instant those words would leave his lips would result in quite an impression on the young demigods, he just didn’t know it would be _this_ much. But who was he to blame? Even he was just as surprised the first time he had found out.

There’s so much murmuring and exclamations from demigods left and right; some awe-struck while others astonished, by this unforeseen revelation.

“Son of Zeus? But how? Aren’t Thalia and Jason Grace the last of his offspring?”

“Crap, it’s another one of those stuck up demigods who think they’re all high and mighty—“

“Oh my god, he’s the Son of Zeus? I bet he’s super cool!”

Chiron can only take so much of the chaos, and so while pinching the bridge of his nose, the centaur wraps an arm around Jihoon, leading him away from the throng of campers. Jihoon follows his lead without question, remaining silent as Chiron requests the people to let them pass. Soonyoung on the other hand has squeezed his way out of the crowd together with Seungkwan and Seokmin, telling his hyungs that they had some songs to work on.  The three boys are about to head back to their table when Soonyoung hears his name being called.

_Oh no._

“Soonyoung! Oh thank the gods you’re here. Well, you’re always here but—“ Chiron pauses for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Getting out of a crowd of well-trained demigods was tough for sure.

Soonyoung turns around to face Chiron, gesturing to Seungkwan to Seokmin to go on without him and mouthing an, “I’ll catch up later.” to his best friends.

“Yes, Chiron?”

“I know it’s very last minute, Soonyoung and I deeply apologize but I have too much things to take care of at the moment. Not only do I have to catch up with camp activities, but I have to inform the gods of Jihoon’s safe arrival. In the meantime, I do hope you can get him settled first and perhaps show him around?”

Though uncomfortable with the proposition, Soonyoung just didn’t have it in him to say no (even if he did have a stare down with the Son of Zeus a while ago), not when Chiron needed his help. Soonyoung knew that Chiron had only asked this of him because the older man had given him his trust and was confident that he could deliver.

Soonyoung couldn’t let Chiron down, and decided right then and there, that he would put his best foot forward.

“You got it chief!” Soonyoung says with a smile, giving Chiron a thumbs up. The centaur chuckles softly and pats Soonyoung on the back, while gently pushing Jihoon towards Soonyoung.

“Thank you, Soonyoung. I owe you way too many.”

“It’s really no problem, Chiron. It’s the least I could do to help around here.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll be seeing you boys later. Please tell me how everything goes!” Chiron says before galloping away, most likely headed to where Dionysus is to discuss urgent matters.

Once Chiron is out of sight, Soonyoung turns his attention to Jihoon who is holding onto the straps of his black back pack, the bag a total contrast to the boy’s appearance.

“You heard the man. I’ll help you get settled in your cabin.” Soonyoung says, trying to keep his tone friendly and light, even if he feels a strange urge to be on his guard. Jihoon merely nods, walking side by side with Soonyoung as they head to Zeus’ cabin.  

The walk to the cabin is quiet, and it makes Soonyoung feel a bit uneasy. This was the first time in all his years at Camp-Half Blood that he hadn’t struck a conversation with a newbie. He wonders if it’s because he’s tiptoeing on egg shells around Jihoon or if he’s waiting for the boy to speak first; though with how things seem to be going so far, it’s highly unlikely.

He supposes there’s a first time for everything.

As they make their way to their destination, Soonyoung can feel pairs of eyes watching, analyzing—judging them. He can feel how the other demigods’ eyes drill into his and Jihoon’s backs as soon as they walk past them. He’s about to tell Jihoon not to mind the looks they’re being given, thinking that this experience would make the smaller boy feel a sense of discomfort, but Jihoon walks with confidence, looking straight ahead and unfazed. Soonyoung feels rather relieved.

 

 

“And voila! Here’s your cabin. Well technically Zeus’ cabin, but it’s still yours. If you know what I mean, since you’re uh…his son and all that.” Soonyoung says casually, before giving Jihoon a smile. Jihoon responds with a hum and a nod in acknowledgement. He’s given the cabin a quick once over and is about to push the doors open to enter when Soonyoung stops him, a hand in between him and the door.

“My name’s Soonyoung by the way.”

Soonyoung’s hand is held out for a shake and Jihoon looks up to meet the boy’s gaze.

“I know.”

_What?_

“E-Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I know who you are, Kwon Soonyoung. By name and face that is.” Jihoon states plainly, his blue eyes boring into Soonyoung’s as he shakes the other’s hand firmly.

It’s only then that Soonyoung realizes that this is the first time he’s heard the boy speak. Jihoon’s voice is soothing and his hands are soft, but Soonyoung focuses on the more important things.

‘How’d you know who I am?”

“Father told me to keep an eye out for you.” Jihoon replies, a ghost of a smirk on the corners of his lips.

Soonyoung lets out an amused snort.

Zeus, King of Olympus, told his son to keep an eye out for him? What for? Did Zeus actually give a damn about who he is?

“Why’d he tell you that?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. But he told me I’d find out eventually.” Jihoon murmurs, pushing the doors to his cabin open.

“Tell me when you do then.” Soonyoung says with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

“Trust me, you’ll be the first to know.” Jihoon responds right after entering, a twinkle in his eye that has Soonyoung fixed on him.

“Looking forward to it then.”

Soonyoung is about to make his leave but remembers to tell Jihoon of the afternoon’s activities.

“There’s Catch the Flag in about half an hour. You should join us.”

Jihoon (who hasn’t closed the doors to his cabin just yet) gives Soonyoung a nod and a small smile if only to give the other boy reassurance of his participation for the game later.

After Soonyoung leaves, Jihoon closes the door to his cabin and puts down his belongings onto the floor.

_I’ve arrived._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well dang. there it is folks, the first chapter. i really hope you liked it! i'd like to thank leethekwon and soonhoonlovebot for answering all my questions regarding the percy jackson series. i haven't read the books yet, but i have been reading the wikias and going through fanart in an attempt to orient myself-- so i hope i managed to do alright and do justice aaaaa. 
> 
> again, thank you for all the love and support that you constantly give me. spreading love to everyone everywhere!


End file.
